The term “object” used in this specification should be expansively construed to cover any kind or specimen of wafers, masks, reticles and other structures, combinations and/or parts thereof used for manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuits, magnetic heads, flat panel displays, and other semiconductor-fabricated articles. Various objects such as semiconductor wafers, printed circuit boards, solar panels and micro-electromechanical devices are fabricated by manufacturing processes that are highly complex, comprise multiple stages, and require highly accurate machines.
The term “defect” used in this specification should be expansively construed to cover any kind of abnormality or undesirable feature formed on or within a wafer.
The complex manufacturing process of objects is not error-free and such errors may cause faults in the manufactured objects. The faults may include defects that can harm operation of the object, and nuisances, which may be defects, but do not cause any harm or malfunction of the manufactured unit. By way of non-limiting examples, defects may be caused during the manufacturing process, due to faults in the raw material; mechanical, electrical or optical errors; human errors or others. Further, defects may be caused by spatio-temporal factors, such as temperature changes of the wafer occurring after one or more manufacturing stages during the examination process, which may cause some deformations of the wafer. The examination process can also introduce further alleged errors, for example due to optical, mechanical or electrical problems in the examination equipment or process, which thus provide imperfect captures. Such errors may produce false positive findings, which may seem to contain a defect, but no actual defect exists at the area.
In many applications, the type, or class, of a defect is of importance. For example, defects may be classified into one of a number of classes, such as a particle, a scratch, process, or the like.
Unless specifically stated otherwise, the term “examination” used in this specification should be expansively construed to cover any kind of detection and/or classification of defects in an object. Examination is provided by using non-destructive examination tools during or after manufacture of the object to be examined. By way of non-limiting example, the examination process can include scanning (in a single or in multiple scans), sampling, reviewing, measuring, classifying and/or other operations provided with regard to the object or parts thereof, using one or more examination tools. Likewise, examination can be provided prior to manufacture of the object to be examined and can include, for example, generating an examination recipe(s). It is noted that, unless specifically stated otherwise, the term “examination” or its derivatives used in this specification are not limited with respect to the size of the inspected area(s), to the speed or resolution of the scanning or to the type of examination tools. A variety of non-destructive examination tools includes, by way of non-limiting example, optical tools, scanning electron microscopes, atomic force microscopes, etc.
Examination process can include a plurality of examination steps. During the manufacturing process, the examination steps can be performed a multiplicity of times, for example after the manufacturing or processing of certain layers, or the like. Additionally or alternatively, each examination step can be repeated multiple times, for example for different wafer locations or for the same wafer locations with different examination settings.
By way of non-limiting example, run-time examination can employ a two-step procedure, e.g. inspection of a specimen followed by review of sampled defects. During the inspection step, the surface of a specimen or a part thereof (e.g. areas of interest, hot spots, etc.) is typically scanned at relatively high-speed and/or low-resolution. The captured inspection image is analyzed in order to detect defects and obtain locations and other inspection attributes thereof. At the review step the images of at least part of defects detected during the inspection phase are, typically, captured at relatively low speed and/or high-resolution, thereby enabling classification and, optionally, other analyses of the at least part of defects. In some cases both phases can be implemented by the same inspection tool, and, in some other cases, these two phases are implemented by different inspection tools.